Rapid Eye Movement
by LucindaKathleen
Summary: "He, who wants the rose, must respect the thorn." The voice was gruff, yet familiar, it echoed around her skull; she tried to answer but only the sound of curdling blood was made, no words escaped her lips.


**Rapid Eye Movement.**

**Chapter 1: Lucid.**

_"The rose speaks of love silently, in a language known only to the heart."_

_A/N: The dreams will most definatly get worse. Please enjoy the story._

_Lucinda._

* * *

><p>The sound of clinking glasses was heard, followed by a joyous chorus of 'Cheers'. Then laughter and light chatter of guests, ranging from all tones and species. Amy Rose turned to gaze at her groom, she first searched his eyes, those shining emeralds that could make a master class Jewel thief, think twice about her petty collection, to Amy diamonds and stars were nothing in comparison. They shone with pure bliss and excitement; his eyes truly were the window to his soul. She then focused on his mouth; it was set into his usual grin, pearly whites gleaming, and confidence evident. He began to laugh, his low chortling like a deep river, swiftly pushing its way over a path of smooth stones, or like tall grass rustling in a light autumn breeze. She scanned his profile further, now focusing on his vibrant cobalt fur, it shone like light against clear water, almost sparkling, to her Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog, or <em>'Sonic'<em> as he's famously known as, was mesmerising. Perfection you might say.

Amy Rose, smiled, bringing her gaze to her surroundings. A large acre of land lightly dusted in a frosty coating, evergreen's blanketed in the same white as the ground, she shivered, huddling her faux fur bolero closer to exposed neck. Although she preferred the summer in general, she had always dreamt of a winter wedding. All of her friends were here for her celebration, all in suits and beautiful dresses, from crocodiles to humans; rabbits to bumble bees, two of which both playing in the snow, her flower girl, blissfully frolicking in the fluffy ice along with her page boy, who hovered above, their laughter making Amy giggle herself, she sure hoped the girl's mother had packed her an extra set of clothes.

Two strong arms laced their way around her petite waist, bringing her closer, as if the owner sensed that she was cold, a light kiss planted on the crown of her head. She had to suppress a shudder of pleasure. She stroked her fingers along his shirted arms, commenting mentally that it was strange for him to be clothed. Even in winter. He started to lead her forward, lightly pushing her in the direction of their venue, a rather cottage like building that looked warm from the outside; she stepped in toe with him, making sure to not tread on her delicate laced dress as she clicked along in her white ribbon slippers.

"_Amy..."_ He breathed out her name in an effortless manor. His voice relaxed her.

"_Yes, Sonic?"_ She answered equally as tranquil;

"_There is no turning back now."_

She halted, her eyes bulging slightly, A disturbing sensation had ran up her spine, the atmosphere changing instantly, the fur on the back of her neck stood on end. Then everything went silent, the sky started to fade to grey before her, guests turning into pitch black shadows, the snow beneath her feet melting instantly and unhealthy yellow tinted grass started to grow at an unnatural speed.

"_Sonic?"_ Her voice sounded chocked, hesitant.

His arms grew tighter around her waist, she looked down at them; they had changed drastically, the cuffed shirt had disappeared, leaving thin toned black arms sprouting long boned claws, yellowing and cracked yet sharpened to dangerous points. These were not Sonic's arms. Panic clicked in her mind, acting on instinct she tried her best to pry them away, failing miserably; they dug in further. The scream that left her mouth made Amy all the more terrified; a noise she didn't know she could even make had produced itself from the back of her larynx. The claws pierced through her skin, ruby liquid spilling all over the beautiful white lace. She felt his claws scrape across the bones of her ribs, the feeling brought bile to her throat;

The shadows of her once guests started to laugh, they closed in around her and transformed into tall statures, abnormal and thin; mouths wide enough to swallow her whole. Their laughter so loud, it drowned out her own screams, or had she just stopped?

"_He, who wants the rose, must respect the thorn." _The voice was gruff, yet familiar, it echoed around her skull; she tried to answer but only the sound of curdling blood was heard, no words escaped her lips. The claws seemed to be growing longer, she felt them pierce through her lungs and the claws contract around her heart like fingers clasping together to create a wall around her heart. Her eyes started to roll to the back; the taste and smell of metal clearly apparent. Silent tears ran freely down her face as she felt the claws grip on to her most vital organ;

"_Beautiful rose,"_ The creature had moved its lips close to her ear, she felt its breathe on her neck, she would have shuddered_. "Your heart is pure, give it to me, I shall treasure it. He could never respect its purity like I could."_

The creature's claws twitched, making her whole body jerk suddenly. The pain was unbearable. She opened her mouth in a last attempt to cry for help, a gruesome gurgled choke mixed with a strangled plea of desperation.

"_So...Sso...Son...-ick..." _

She felt the creature scowl behind her, it roared; loud enough that the floor shook beneath them.

"_Naïve girl, He couldn't help you, even if he wanted too!"_ He shrieked, almost deafening the blood stained hedgehog; _"My sweet rose… give in to me, give me your heart."_ His demeanour had changed instantly, as if he were bi-polar. What could he have possibly wanted with her heart? He caressed her neck with his lips, _"I promise it will be painless, almost blissful." He cooed,_ his voice was sickeningly sweet, hoarse in tone; chilling.

The air was thick; Amy was granted with silence, almost pushing her to come up with a decision, she was mortified by her own attitude. Amy Rose never gave up! But due to the circumstances she barely had a choice. She struggled to come to terms to how all this happened, she was sure that her friends were around, all of them; including Sonic. She swiftly moved her eyes down to her chest; desperately trying to ignore the haunting claws and bloody wounds to stare at her attire.

'_A wedding dress?'_ And then it clicked, she wasn't married. Neither was she getting married. It started off as a dream. She was sure.

_**SPLASH!**_

* * *

><p>The pink hedgehog took in a sharp gasp, she was drenched. Her face and chest soaked. She bolted upright instantly; meeting contact with two wide honey brown eyes, watery and panicked.<p>

"Amy! Thank goodness you're awake." The voice high pitched yet soft was recognised as Cream the Rabbit, the pink hedgehog's friend; sisterly could be used to describe their relationship. The younger Rabbit truly looked up to Amy, her courage and determination was something Cream aspired to have for herself one day. Amy loved having someone to protect, being such a caring person and not having any blood siblings, Cream; to her, was a heaven sent gift.

"Did you have another bad dream again?" She asked genuinely concerned, holding a scarlet wash cloth out to her, as if she were prepared and had done this before.

Amy grunted in reply and nodded, taking the flannel from her with a shaky right hand sluggishly rubbing it across her face.

From a young age Amy could always remember having quite lucid dreams, whether they were good or bad, she would rarely have a dreamless night. They were never terrifying as far as she could remember, just very 'real'; was how she would describe. She could always remember waking up feeling more tired than before she went to sleep at times, but she'd have most likely had a fantasy filled dream. She would then say it was worth it, 'I feel like I've lived an extra day!' she would say with a grin and droopy tired eyes. Although as of lately, those bright dream have turned into dark pits of torture, the screams and images would be displayed in her mind forever, so she thought.

"Amy… it's been weeks. Mother said maybe you should see a doctor." The girl almost squeaked with nerves, as she felt Amy shift her position on the sofa. Her gaze downcast to her oversized shoes, keeping her nervous hands busy, caressing the tear drop shaped head of her beloved pet.

Amy Rose looked her over and smiled as best as she could, she knew the child and mother were right. But deep down she thought she was going crazy; hanging on just a little longer wouldn't hurt? How would her adopted family take to her being carted away by men in white suits?

"Cream, I am fine, don't dwell on it." Amy sat up and dropped the wash cloth to the floor. She held out her arm and caressed Cream's cheek turning her head to look her in the eye. Amy grinned with all her might.

"I've… just been watching to many horror films!" She let out a forced giggle, as Cream stared blankly at her, her brain processing what Amy had just said, searching for any hidden facts Amy may be hiding from her, the younger then nodded; after a short interval of careful consideration, giggled along with her. Choosing to trust her Amy, after all she was her 'sister'.

"Amy, me and Cheese have to get ready for school." She said impishly, "Will you be staying over again tonight? I'm sure Mother wouldn't mind."

Amy thought about asking, she didn't like the idea of staying home alone. But this had been her third night here. She felt like she was starting to impose. She shook her head in decline.

"I can't Cream, I have work to think about, and you'll have school stuff to do. How about I come over again at the weekend or something?" Amy clenched her fists and put out her biggest grin, the rabbit then grinned back, and nodded, quickly pecking Amy on the cheek.

"Okay, see you soon!" She stood up and waved down at Amy, Cheese following suite. Amy waved back in a half-hearted manor; she studied the girl she'd known for six years. She had grown quite tall, vastly catching up with Amy; she was going to be just like her mother, beautiful with a model like frame. She'll be beating male teens off with a stick soon. Although Cream was a twelve year old preteen, that's when Amy first fell in love.

* * *

><p>The hedgehog smiled at the thought of her blue hero. She got up and stretched out her limbs, ripping off her night dress and stuffing it into her duffle bag which lay at the side of the sofa. She pulled out her everyday clothes, and trudged over to the bathroom, she washed her face in the sink, wiping away any residue left from the day before. She looked in the mirror, leaning on the sink for support. She grimaced at her reflection, dark circles clearly evident. She looked worse for wear. She looked down at her feet, and sighed; bringing her left hand to message her temple. She ached terribly. Her head was pulsing, shooting pains coming from the back of her eyes. Her back hurt from many nights on a sofa. And… her chest was sore? She looked up to the mirror again, quickly inspecting her chest. Bruises all over and red scratch lines not yet completely developed. She gingerly fingered the bruises, hissing through her teeth.<p>

'_Have I done this?'_ She started to question herself. It's the first time she was left with physical marks. And it scared her, making the fur on her back stand on end. In a state of panic she quickly dressed herself, with shaking hands grabbing her things she ran down the stairs, almost forgetting to check the time on the way down. She shouted her goodbye's to the elder motherly figured rabbit and ran out the door. The elder rabbit did shout back, but her farewell landed on deaf ears as the door slammed. Vanilla poked her head around the kitchen door frame a worried frown masked across her face.

* * *

><p>I hope you've enjoyed this! R&amp;R Need feeback, and a BetaReader! If you're intrested get in touch!<p> 


End file.
